Mass Effect: Forever After
by suicidalnapkin9
Summary: Commander John Shepard has just defeated the Reapers and should not be alive. Maybe it is because of the Quarian Engineer that has brought him happiness over the last few months... The only problem is that there is a new threat on it's way, and it is not an enemy... Based on Shepard(M)/Tali'Zorah Pairing, and is Post-ME3
1. Forward

Okay, so I have recently been inspired by many people to create my own masterpiece (here's hoping). I would like to give credit for my inspiration to Bioware for making an AMAZING series, although the ending for ME3 was total crap... don't even get me started on that...

Anyways, the other people that inspired me were:

Rockycombo ArchReaperN7 TheSneakyFox

So, welcome to Mass Effect: Forever After!

This story will be Post ME3 based on the "Perfect Ending" but with my own adjustments.

All credit goes to Bioware, and i would appreciate any reviews (constructive or Hateful - Don't expect me to pay any attention to the hateful ones though)

Welcome to the beginning of my beginning! 


	2. Chapter 1

So here is the first chapter of my attempt at a fanfiction. Please, please, please leave reviews as i would like to become a better writer by doing this as well.

There was a horrible, sharp pain all over his body. All he could think about was what had happened over the last few months between him and the Quarian engineer he had grown to love despite her race being looked down upon. He worried that she might blame his death on herself because she got hurt during the final push towards the beam that lead to the crucible. He could not stand to think about her in pain, which he imagined she was in bad at that moment.

He realized that he wasn't anywhere he recognized. Or was he? He couldn't tell due to the bluriness in his vision. He looked down to see a very large piece of concrete, or whatever you call the building material they used on the citadel. He tried moving his arms and ignored the pain that flared up around his entire body. After a while of pushing rubble off of his chest and legs, he felt a sharp pain in his side. He noticed there was a metal rod that looked like rebar sticking out of his waist. He tried pulling it out, but to no avail, he passed out from the pain.

He woke up to see white everywhere. White bed, white ceiling, white walls, white door. He figured out he was in a hospital when he saw that massive light thing that the doctors use during surgeries.

"How long was I out? Where am I?" He asked himself as he looked over to see a certain figure softly snoring while leaning back in a chair with its head against the wall and the side of the bed Shepard was lying on. As soon as he saw the purple cloth and black rubber, he knew exactly who it was. Tali. "How long has she been here? How long has she been asleep? Should I wake her?" He thought about putting his hand on her shoulder to wake her, but winced in pain as he attempted to lift his arm. He decided to just let her sleep. Besides, she looked so peacefull and happy sleeping like that. He wouldn't dare ruin that for her thinking of what she went through not too long ago.

He looked at her once again noticing she was moving but stayed silent and just looked at her.

"Shepard!" she almost yelled at the top of her lungs out of excitement and joy, "They told me you were in a coma, so I decided to stay here until you woke up. I know it could have been months or even years before you woke up, but after all you've done for me, I thought it would be worth it."

"How long have you been here?" He asked as he felt her lean into him giving him a tight hug but pulled back as she felt him jolt in pain.

"I've been here about a week now. Admiral Hackett contacted me as soon as they found you. Keelah Shepard, I didn't know what I would have done if you had died. I love you."

"I love you too tali, but you didn't have to stay here all that time." Shepard told her with a joyfull smile on his face.

"You know very well that I will do anything for you Shepard. Whether you want me to or not" She said before removing her mask and planting a very passionate kiss on his lips. 


	3. Chapter 2

First off, I would like to thank Nightstride very much for his review and advice, and I will try to incorporate his advice as best i can.

Next, I know the first chapter was a bit rushed, but i felt that i needed to get something out to give everyone, including myself, a starting point to the story.

I know this chapter wasn't too much longer than the last, but I'm working on it... I might change the rating of the story to "M" at one point. It depends on if I feel whether it is appropriate or not to include "lemons" as most people say it.

Finally, I am in the process of trying to find a Beta Reader, so I will keep you guys updated on that situation in the future.

Anyways, on to the story.

**EDIT:**** I realize that some people might be getting the wrong message for Tali's DNA rewrite. I meant to make her compatible with humans. Not a human herself. That would just be insulting to her. Anyways, I made a small change concerning the DNA conversation.**

* * *

"Couldn't you at least lock the door?" Garrus said with a priceless look on his face after walking in on them, "I swear, you two are on each other like a fat kid on cake..."

"Get out you _Bosh'tet!_ Before you contaminate the room even more!" she yelled after putting her visor back on.

"Woah! Sorry to interrupt, but the rest of the team are outside waiting to see you. They've been waiting for hours."

"Fine, but if you tell anyone what my face looks like, and you will have something other than that stick up your ass." She remarked with a smirk.

"I'm... gonna.. go get... Joker now..." He replied somewhat horrified almost knocking a nurse that was passing by the door over as he almost ran out of the room.

* * *

Shepard was all in all very happy to see the rest of his crew over the last few hours. He even managed to arm wrestle Wrex before getting chastisised by a doctor. Tali was ecstatic to finally be back with her lover, and had something she wanted to show him. She took the vial out of one of her suit pockets and examined it for a couple of seconds, but put it away when a doctor walked into the room.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but visiting hours are over, I'm going to have to ask you to finish up here." The doctor said before Tali got up to shepard and hugged him before walking out of the room.

"I'll see you tomorrow John, I love you."

"I love you too Tali, you know you can stay here right?"

She stopped at the door and turned around, "Wait, what?"

"He's right, but you can't make too much noise" the doctor said with a smirk, but tali could have sworn she saw her wink.

"I think we both know which choice I'm making" she said tiredly while walking to sit down next to Shepard.

They were about to fall asleep before Shepard looked over to tali who looked fairly uncomfortable trying to find a good position to sleep in. "Why don't you sleep over here? I'm sure it would be hell of a lot more comfortable than sleeping in that chair that obviously wasn't made for your hips" he teased, but with genuine concern.

"I couldn't sleep there, I don't want to cause you any pain..." she said while thinking whether to take him up on his offer or not.

"You know I don't care right? I've been through worse, and I could use the warmth. I'm a little cold." He said playfully.

"Okay, but if you even grunt from pain, I'm moving back to the chair. Oh, and I have something I want to show you tomorrow." She said with concern in her voice while lying on the bed next to him. They drifted into sleep very happily in each others arms after a while of cuddling and whispering to each other.

* * *

She woke up before Shepard, who for some strange reason had his shirt pulled up a little. She blushed inside her mask before pulling his sleeping form into an embrace in an attempt at getting more sleep.

Everything was blurry for a second, but he recognized a familiar figure draped over his body and hearing a soft snoring sound that he always thought was sexy coming from the Quarian Engineer. He was trying to decide whether he wanted to wake her up or not, but was interrupted by a vial dropping to the floor. Luckily, it didn't shatter, but he wondered what it was. '_Hmmm... What is Tali up to?'_ He heard a sneeze, and realized tali was waking up.

"How ya feelin?"

"I'm fi..." she searched her suit frantically for the vial realizing it wasn't where she had put it.

"Looking for this? It fell out of one of your suit pockets while you where sleeping earlier." He said holding up the vial full of bluish-green liquid. "What is this anyways"

"That is what i wanted to show you today... It was a gift from Mordin before you recruited him again. He sent a courier for me..."

"Okay, but you still haven't told me what it is."

"I'm getting to that. He said it was supposed to rewrite my DNA to be compatible with human DNA. He said it would also fully repair my immune system. The only reason I didn't bring it up earlier is that It is supposed to put me in a coma for a couple of weeks while it re-writes my DNA." she explained with an extremely excited expression that anyone could pick up with the visor on.

"What aren't you telling me?" John asked with a calming voice.

"John... This means I don't have to live with my suit on anymore... It means... we.. we can have children."

Tali had told John before the final push that after the reapers were destroyed, she wanted to settle down on Rannoch and raise a family. Adopted or not, but most likely adopted. John's day had already been good given he woke up with his stunning Quarian girlfriend almost lying ontop of him, but now it was one of the greatest days of his life. And it was only going to get better...


End file.
